Densetsu no Tsuki: Megami no Tsubasa
by kajidragonstar
Summary: After many years of war against the Moon Kingdom Alliance, the


Densetsu no Tsuki: Tsubasa no Kami  
  
By: Kajidragonstar  
  
Summary: After many years of war against the Moon Kingdom Alliance, the  
  
Earthian Kingdom finally decides to end these battles and join the Moon  
  
Kingdom Alliance. As a token of honesty, the Earthian Queen Gaea sends her  
  
only son Prince Endymion along with his court to the Moon Kingdom, in hopes  
  
that he will marry the Moon Princess. But, things may not go as well as they planned. There is one man that stands in the way of the marriage. Kou Seiya is a knight under Queen Gaea and he is requested to watch over Serenity. Well, I guess you can kind guess what happens.. Read as this tale unfolds showing how  
  
strong the bonds of love and duty bring two people together and keep two people apart [Generals/Senshi Serenity/Endymion and Serenity/Seiya.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Prologue  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The sun was shining brightly through the plated glass windows casting the  
  
colors of white, yellow, red, and green upon the floor, making a picture of  
  
a white dove carrying a red rose in it's beak. The image fit perfectly with  
  
the creamy white marble flooring. White walls surrounded the flooring  
  
bearing colorful pictures, white statues, and golden lights. The sound of  
  
footsteps echoed through the hall as one woman entered, followed by two  
  
people close by. Her white silk gown touched the floor barely, letting the  
  
fabric make a very light sound. Her long silvery hair trailed from the buns  
  
they were held in. She walked with graze towards her destination she had set  
  
Her dark blue eyes scanned the hallway for anyone else. Her long fingers  
  
touched the golden handle to the large white with gold trim wooden door,  
  
slowly opening it to expose the inner chambers. Red carpets lead her to the  
  
throne of gold and red. She walked up the steps and took her seat. A large  
  
screen popped up, showing the face of a woman in her mid-thirty's. Her dark  
  
blue eyes seemed to smile along with her pink lips. Her black hair was  
  
pulled neatly up.  
  
"Queen Serenity, it has come to my mind that we form an alliance between our  
  
two planets. I believe that we should break the traditions of our heritage  
  
and become something great. Both of our armies are great and it would be  
  
even better together. Too much bloodshed has soaked into her hearth. I  
  
propose to finalize the agreement, our heirs should meet along with their  
  
courts to make sure our future will be a better place if they do get along."  
  
Her voice was strong and clear, making sure that the woman before her heard  
  
every single word. Queen Serenity smiled, letting it known that it was the  
  
right choice.  
  
"I believe we can arrange something. Perhaps your court could stay here for  
  
two weeks of this month. In the following month, my court shall meet at your  
  
Kingdom. I will have all my armies removed from your planet and call a  
  
meeting with my court. We will discuss matters of terms and send them to  
  
your court for finalization, Queen Gaea." The woman smiled.  
  
"Thank-you. I will have my court ready in one week." She watched the screen  
  
disappear and motioned for one of her followers to step forward. The long  
  
white haired man stepped forward with a bow, letting his yellow eyes peer  
  
into hers.  
  
"Yes, your majesty?" his deep voice spoke. His polyester white clothes hung  
  
to him as he stood up straight.  
  
"Artimas, call my court to order. Have them come immediately." He bowed once  
  
again.  
  
"Yes, your majesty." She watched him leave and then motioned for someone  
  
else to step forth. She bowed, letting her curly black hair move past her,  
  
only the buns holding half her hair up stayed in place. She rose up, letting  
  
her dark yellow dress come with her. Her blue eyes looked up.  
  
"Yes, your majesty?" asked her soft yet wise voice.  
  
"Luna, send out invitations for my daughter's inner court to be brought to the  
  
palace one week from now. Also, make sure that a large ball be held for the  
  
arrival of Prince Endymion of Earth and his court." She bowed once again.  
  
"Yes, your majesty."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
She sat in her chair, waiting for the arrival of her court. A man in a white  
  
uniform bearing gold trim stepped out and bowed.  
  
"I announce to you, the arrival of Queen Julie Ann of Mercury." She looked at  
  
the woman draped in a light blue fabric enter with a smile and bow. Her  
  
medium blue hair was held up in a bun. She walked over to the chair with the  
  
sign of Mercury on the back. Her blue eyes peered at the announcer still  
  
standing.  
  
"I announce to you, the arrival of Queen Muyami of Mars." The woman entered  
  
with a bow, letting her fiery red hair follow. Her red eyes didn't even look  
  
at the Queen while she took her seat, straightening her deep red gown.  
  
"I announce to you, the arrival of Queen Hailey of Venus." The golden haired  
  
woman entered with a smile in her blue eyes while giggling. The golden dress  
  
moved with her as she sat on the other side of the room in the chair marked  
  
for Venus. She watched the announcer with glee.  
  
"I announce to you, the arrival of Queen Maria of Jupiter." Her green eyes  
  
smiled, as she bowed, letting her brown hair follow. She dashed over in her  
  
green dress and stopped to sit down next to the woman from Venus. The  
  
announcer left them, closing the large white door behind her.  
  
"Now, what is the meaning of us coming here Sere? We haven't had a meeting  
  
in over a couple years!" exclaimed Queen Maria with a smile. The Queen  
  
smiled and sat forward in her chair.  
  
"Earth has decided to join our alliance." Muyami snorted.  
  
"I think it's too late for that! We already offered them to join us a long  
  
time ago but, they declared war on us! I don't think we should let them in.  
  
I still have men that are wanting to fight!" Julie-Ann shook her head.  
  
"It's doesn't matter what happened in the pass. I think we should give them  
  
a chance but, what are we getting in return for this?" Serenity smiled.  
  
"Gaea is willing to send her only heir to my palace along with his court.  
  
That means, they will be in my Kingdom where they will be watched by my  
  
daughter and her court. I know Gaea won't use her only son to attack us."  
  
Hailey grinned.  
  
"Is there going to be a ball? I'm all for it if there's going to be a ball!"  
  
Serenity watched the Queens of Jupiter and Venus grin.  
  
"Yes, a ball will be held. Since I have two agreements, will you other two  
  
agree to is as well?" Julie-Ann smiled.  
  
"I believe we should give them a chance. I need to get out of the palace  
  
along with Greg." They all looked at Muyami whom had her arms crossed over  
  
her chest. She looked at all of them and smiled at the begging faces of  
  
Maria and Hailey.  
  
"Alright. But if anything happens to any of our daughters by the Earthian  
  
people, I will attack at full force!"  
  
"Then it's settled. Your daughters will be staying here for two weeks starting  
  
from the night of the ball." 


End file.
